Between Two Worlds
by genkigeek
Summary: Sonny Munroe lands the biggest role of her career: female lead in the Disney Channel Original Movie “Camp Rock” opposite *gasp* THE Shane Grey of Connect 3. However, sparks and tempers fly when a certain drama star isn’t too happy with this development
1. Chapter 1

**Between Two Worlds**

Sonny Munroe lands the biggest role of her career: female lead in the Disney Channel Original Movie "Camp Rock" opposite *gasp* THE Shane Grey of Connect 3. However, sparks (and tempers!) fly when a certain drama star isn't too happy with this development. A Sonny With a Chance/Camp Rock semi-crossover.

**Chapter 1:**

Sonny raced into the cafeteria, barely avoiding a lunch lady bearing a load of plates. Finally stopping at their usual lunch table, head down and breathing deeply, she finally raised her eyes to peek at her amused co-stars. Well, most of them were amused. Tawni was looking at her as if she'd just crawled out of somewhere, but Sonny guessed she deserved it. She knew she looked a mess after running flat out from the parking lot to the cafeteria.

"_Where's the fire Sonny?",_ Grady got out in between bites from a plate of mush.

"_Yeah. You're not even late for rehearsal or anything,"_ said Nico, stealing a chocolate chip cookie from a box near Zora.

At hearing their questions, Sonny broke out into a huge smile, a smile quite possibly bigger than the one she had on her face when Marshall first called to offer her a place on So Random. "I just got the most amazing phone call in the history of amazing phone calls."

"_What, one of your cows back in Wisconsin gave birth and they're naming the baby after you?"_

"_Tawni, not even you can ruin this moment for me. Nothing will ruin this moment."_

"_Then spit it out!"_ Zora was practically at the edge of her seat.

"_Guess who was just offered a role in Disney Channel's new TV movie?"_

All four co-stars looked at her in shock.

"_**YOU!?!"**_

Nico and Grady ran around the table and quickly engulfed her in a hug. "_That's so awesome Sonny! We're so proud of you!"_

"_Yeah well, it's just a TV movie. Are you going to get credited as 'Girl #2'?"_ Tawni buffed her nails against her cashmere sweater.

If anything, Sonny's smile grew even bigger. _"Nope. Even better. I'll be credited as 'Demi Lovato', the female lead. I get to be on the movie poster and everything!"_

Tawni's mouth dropped open in shock. _"You have got to be kidding me."_

"_Nope. And guess who's playing the male lead?"_ Sonny was practically bouncing.

"_Who?"_ Tawni practically had her head in her hands.

"_**Shane Grey of Connect 3!**__"_

A loud clatter behind Sonny made everyone turn to look. A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed drama king had his hands at his side, an expensive china plate with an equally expensive steak lying broken by his feet. His blue eyes were huge as he shouted: _"__**WHAT?!"**_

_**AN: **Thank you very much for giving this a chance. I haven't written fanfiction in years so I'm a bit rusty. I know the chapter's short but I couldn't get it out of my head. Much better to write it down now versus it bothering me while I'm cramming for a huge exam :p Reviews are more than welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2:**

Chad Dylan Cooper could only stare at Sonny Munroe in shock. He'd gone to the lunch counter for his usual steak as was on his way to _Mackenzie Fall_'s usual table when he overheard Sonny mention getting a part in Disney Channel's new TV movie. _Good for her._ _At least she got an upgrade from Chuckle City, even if it is a bit part. Wonder if it's the same TV movie I turned down last month. Really, what were those Disney people thinking? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT sing. Nor dance._

Then he heard her mention being cast as "Demi Lovato". _Holy shit, it IS for that TV movie I turned down. Wait. Sonny sings?_

Then he heard her say that Shane-freaking-Grey was cast in the role opposite hers. That did it. Chad whirled around, dropped his plate and steak on the floor, and shouted. "**WHAT?!**".

All eyes in the cafeteria were on him now, including the girl he didn't want knowing that he'd eavesdropped. "Are you serious? Shane-freaking-Grey is going to be in _Camp Rock_?"

Sonny just raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that what I just said? And didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to listen in to other people's conversations? What's it to you anyway?"

_What's it to me? Shane-freaking-Grey stole the Tween Choice Award for "Choice Tween Idol" from me, that's what? And he's going to be filming with Sonny! _But of course he couldn't say that. "Shane-freaking-Grey cannot act to save his life. What business does he have being in a TV movie?"

Sonny continued giving him a I-can't-believe-I-have-to-explain-this-to-you look. "Chad Dylan Cooper," (and a collective gasp sounded behind her) "just because he hasn't acted before doesn't mean that he's going to be bad at it. And _Camp Rock_ is going to be a musical so of course they would cast people who can actually sing."

"Yes, but it's Shane-freaking-Grey!"

"Will you stop calling him that? For the record, I happen to like Connect 3's music. I have their latest album in my iPod. What the heck is your problem?"

At this, the previously silent Nico and Grady sidled up to Sonny put their arms around her shoulders. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Grady said, "let us shed some light on why Pooper here is so darned sensitive about Shane Grey."

Nico began the tale, sweeping his arm around in emphasis. "Last year's Tween Choice Awards. The final award of the night_: Choice Tween Idol_. Pooper had won the award two years running and he seemed a shoo-in for a third straight win. But it was not meant to be. Shane Grey, someone whose band debuted only the year before, beat out the drama king. The horror!"

Zora magically appeared in front of Sonny. Do you remember that "banned from the _Mackenzie Falls_ set" bulletin board? The one with Zac Efron's picture on it? Well, Shane Grey is banned too."

Sonny looked at Chad in disgust. "That's it? I can't believe you Cooper. You really are that insecure."

Chad knew he had to think fast. "I am not insecure. He was new and hadn't paid his dues yet, so he didn't deserve that award."

"Just keep telling yourself that Chad. But really, I still don't see what this has to do with you. I'm the one working with him, not you."

And here goes the lie that started everything. "Who says that you're the only one here who's going to work with him?"

Sonny stared at Chad with wide eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're going to be seeing each other more often, Sonny Munroe. I was cast in _Camp Rock_ too."

And here go the entire _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ casts. "**WHAT?!?**"

**********

Chad knew he was in trouble. He'd told the entire freaking cafeteria that he'd been cast in Camp Rock when he so obviously wasn't, and to make things worse, he'd turned down the part a month ago! No matter. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. Surely his agent could wrangle a decent part for him in a simple Disney Channel movie with no problems. Chad took out his cellular phone and hit "1". Matt answered after two rings.

"Chad! My favorite client. What can I do for you?"

"I want a part in _Camp Rock_."

His agent sputtered. "Wha- What? Chad, you turned down their offer a month ago. They've got to be done casting it by now."

"I don't care. Get me a part."

"Chad, you're my most important client and I'd take a bullet for you, but that's not possible. Disney is a star-making machine and they know it. The minute you turned it down, thousands of wannabes lined up to take it."

"I don't care. Get me a part."

"Chad," and Chad could picture his agent rubbing his forehead in exasperation, "what brought this on? You said you didn't want to do a musical."

"Let's just say that I've experienced a sudden desire to embarrass myself in a movie." Chad sunk down in his leather armchair and rested his head in his hand, suddenly exhausted. "Just get me a part Matt. Any part. I'd take a supporting role if I have to."

"A supporting role. You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And if they play hardball, tell them I'll take a pay cut as well."

"A pay cut. Singing, dancing, a supporting role, and a pay cut. Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

"I'm sure. And if Disney still doesn't want to cast me, tell them I'll give up prime billing. I doubt it will come to that because I'm pretty sure that Disney will want to capitalize on my name, but just in case."

"All right Chad, you win. Let me call the casting director and tell her that you've reconsidered. It's not going to be easy, but I'll work a miracle for you."

"Thanks Matt. Get me this, and you're getting a bonus this year."

Chad heard him chuckle at the other end. "Yeah well, it's my job to keep you happy. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks again Matt."

Chad ended the call and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe what he just did. A supporting role. Singing. Dancing. A pay cut. Mid-level billing. Shane-freaking-Grey! He was willing to put up with all that just so he could work with little Sonny Munroe. Chad looked up into the heavens and let out a tiny smile. "This is going to be interesting." But enough musing. There was work to be done. He hit "2" to get his PA.

"Elaine? Chad. Book me private hip-hop dance classes at the best and most discrete studio in town, three nights a week for the next month. Tell them I'll pay double their normal fee but if anything leaks out to the press about me being there, I won't pay them a cent. Same thing for voice classes but twice a week."

_**AN:**__ Whoo. This is twice as long as the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I just want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews, adding this to the Story Alerts, adding this as a Favorite Story, and adding me as a Favorite Author. It's overwhelming! I hope that I won't ever disappoint you guys._

_As you can probably tell, reviews are more than welcome! :D If you didn't like it, I'd love to hear how I can improve.__ Thank you for reading!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3:**

_Disney should have given Matt an answer by now, right? What could be taking them so long? Arggghhh…_ Chad Dylan Cooper was spending his break from filming _Mackenzie Falls_ in his dressing room, wearing a path in the carpet. He'd been on edge for the past two weeks. He'd managed to fish out from Sonny that the first general assembly for the cast of _Camp Rock_ was a month from when she'd made her little announcement in the cafeteria and Matt hadn't given him any news since he'd asked him to basically work a miracle. Whenever he asked, Matt just always said "_I'm working on it Chad. Trust me, I'm working on it._" He still didn't give up hope though. His aching muscles and tired voice were a testament to that. His first dance class was an unmitigated disaster: he was breathing hard, had two left feet, and had trouble remembering the choreography. He was getting better though and was reasonably sure that he wouldn't embarrass himself by the time rehearsals for "Camp Rock" started. But for now, Chad Dylan Cooper was waiting and patience was not a virtue he had.

Just when Chad was about to go back on set, his cellphone rang with Matt's special ringtone. Chad raced across the room and answered it, gripping the phone tightly.

"Finally! Tell me you have good news. Please tell me you have good news."

"Well, Caitlyn Gellar had an accident. She tripped over a shoe and fell down the stairs. She's okay but her leg's broken."

"Who?

"Caitlyn Gellar. She was in _Cheaper by the Dozen_."

"Okay… Why would I care about the leg of a chick from _Cheaper by the Dozen_?"

"Because she was set to play "Alyson Stoner" in _Camp Rock_ but now that she's broken her leg, her part went to you."

"What?! You got me in?! That's awesome! You are officially the best agent in Hollywood!"

Chad heard Matt chuckle on the other end. "I should have taped this conversation for your future reference. You're welcome Chad."

"But wait. I'll be replacing a chick. Am I playing a gay character?"

"What? No! As if Disney would include a gay teenager in their movies. No, the script's being rewritten a bit to accommodate you. You'll be playing "Allan Stoner". Disney's releasing the edited script in about 5 days. You have 9 days from then to memorize it for the general assembly of the cast. You'll be getting the revised script the same time as the rest of the cast so you won't be behind."

"Script in 5 days, 9 days until the assembly. Got it. Anything else Matt?"

"You should send Ms. Gellar flowers. If she hadn't broken her leg, you most probably would be a walk-on extra."

"Flowers for Ms. Gellar. Got it."

"And Chad, please be pleasant to work with, okay? Remember that you asked to be in this movie, not the other way around."

"I'm always pleasant! When am I not pleasant?"

"Just last week, the _Mackenzie Falls_ set designer was ready to pull her hair out because of you."

"That wasn't my fault! How is it my fault that she forgot that yellow flowers are never to be seen on _Mackenzie Falls_ because they distract viewers from the golden color of my hair?"

"Please Chad. I know you. I also know that Shane Grey and the rest of Connect 3 are in this movie. Don't screw this up."

"Okay, okay!" Chad grumbled. "I'll play nice as long as they do."

"I know they will Chad. That's why I'm telling _you_ to play nice. I'm sending the contract over today for your signature."

"Got it. Matt, thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Chad."

Chad ended the call and dropped into a chair. His agent had done it! And the best part was that if he recalled correctly, "Alyson" was the best friend of "Demi". He was going to play Sonny's best friend! He wasn't the romantic lead, but he and Sonny definitely had several scenes together where they had to be laughing and having fun. He couldn't change the movie's ending, but maybe he could change how it ended in real life. _Maybe this time, it's the best friend that gets the girl._

***

***

***

***

***

***

**Author's Notes:**

First off, I'd just like to apologize for the long delay between chapters. School really is out but between work and joining research trips, I haven't had the opportunity to sit down and write. Thank you for your patience.

Second, I'd like to say a huge _THANK YOU_ to everyone who's read, reviewed, added this to their Favorite Stories list, and/or added this to their Alerts. THANK YOU!!! Your positive vibes keep me writing.

This chapter's short but necessary I think. The real action kicks off in the next one. Stay tuned!


End file.
